Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch12
Chapter 12: How To Wake A Deactivated Metal Guy Being cornered by some mutant dogfish in an underwater base was definately in the job discription. The Telkhines were closing in on me and Emilie, I could hear Noah panicing over the walkie talkie "***Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! I'm Screwed!***" So much was rushing through my head right now, but then I hjad an idea, risky, but still I was rushed. "Emilie, get ready." I told her. "For what" she asked. I didn't had time to answer. I stared out to the sea bed that lied outside the base, miles of sand and rocks at the bottom of the ocean. I concentrated hard on it, pointed at it with my right hand, and without a warning swung my arm in the direction of the unsuspecting Telekhines. Which at that moment were buried by a ton of wet sand that came clooiding through the window that smashed like a sheet of ice. The water then began to pour in in hundreds and thousands of galleons at a time, luckly the emergency lock down sequence over the window just before me and Emilie drowned. From the pile of sand I dug my hand in, and Airbreaker appeared. I was beggining to miss that sword. We could hear more Telekhines coming, but we also heard from Noah screaming "***Help!!!***" I looked over to Emilie who knew what to do. " I'll hold them off, you rescue Noah and Collosus" She said unsheathing her curved dagger. I don't know how it worked, but I knew she was going to need it. I grabbed the bladed end of the dagger, and slid my hand across it, transforming its dull bronze reflection into an emerald green gleam. I probably would have explained, but We were in a hurry. I ran down the corridor, rushed into the nearest airlock chamber (where I convieniently found a miniture oxygen inhaler). As soon as that water hit me, I felt weird, I probably should have remembered that I can't swim! Never went in the sea before so there was no need to learn how to move in it. It was like I was weightless, but made me queasy inside. I had to walk along the seabed just to move about. How embarassing. By the time I reached Noah, he was in a bit of a pickle. The Telekhines were surrounding him and was not very good with his aim like he usually was. I pushed off from the floor and tried to sing at a Telekhine from behind, but the water made my swing slow and the Telekhine turned round and easily dodged it. I kept trying to swing at this one creature, that could swim out of the way with ease. It laughed in my face, which only made me angry. So I swung a few piles of rocks at it which shut him up. I tried to get to Noah, but he was having trouble with them. "***Get to Big and Bronze over there***" he said clearly through the walkie talkie. I did what he said and opened up a small pannel on his model sun. I realised that it was more complicated than I imagined, the bronze man needed a voice command. But I had no idea what to say. "***Stuart!***" Noah cried out through the walkie talkie "***Hello Collosus, Daedalus Twenty Three, Protect Camp Half Blood, Begin Activation!***" I first though he was halucinating, but then realised he was right. I repeated his exact word into the control panel, but it didn't work for some reason. I turned round to give Noah a sign that it wasn't working, but to my horror saw Noah pinned to the floor, about to be gutted literally. I turned round and repeated the command, but it still didn't work. I was sweating (can you sweat underwater?), if I didn't activate it soon, Noah will end up as canned sardines. I looked over at a flashing light, it read 'Prervious Command, Defend Rhodes, Awaiting Reactivation'. I didn't know if it would work, but I said "Hello Collosus, Daedalus Twenty Three, Defend Rhodes, Begin Activation!" And to my surprise, its eyes began to flash red, it began to light up inside and soon got to its feet (then realised that it was underwater before hitting his head with the third to top floor of the base. It stared over to the pile of Telekhines about to eat my friend and snatched up Noah before crushing the Telekhines into pancakes. Collosus picked me up and put me on his shoulder next to Noah, who was still shaking to the thought of nearly being dinner to mutant dogfish. Colossus then grabbed a small swimming figure with an emerald curved dagger. It was Emilie. "What happened?" I asked her once we resurfaced (thank god). Collosus had to keep himself in deep enough water to stop him being noticed, but shallow enough to keep us breathing on his shoulders. Before Emilie could answer me howether, Noah had noticed her new adamantium dagger. "Where did you get that?!" he yelled. I managed to intercept him before he started an arguement. " No time, we need to get back to Camp Half-Blood fast". Previous Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends